For You
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: C'est quand quelqu'un disparais de notre vie qu'on se rend compte à quel point elle a compter pour nous... Et les Uchiwa ne font pas exceptions.
1. Le héro

**Hello-o tout le monde**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous apprécirez la fic**

 **Dans cette fic il faut comprendre que Sasuke et Nanao ont eu le temps de connaître Obito leur cousin.**

* * *

 **For You. .. Obito :**

 **Shisui**

Obito de nous cinq tu étais le plus âgés, tu étais le cousin préféré d'Itachi, le héro de Sasuke et de Nanao et tu étais mon modèle. Je me souviens quand tu nous disaient sans cesse que tu serais Hokage, de tes disputes avec Kakashi-san, de ton amour passionnel pour Rin-san et de ton respect pour Minato-sensei, le quatrième Hokage, mais surtout du mépris du clan car du haut de tes 13ans ton sharingan ne s'était toujours pas éveiller. Tu étais le faible, la honte du clan mais pour nous tu étais notre cousin, celui qui nous fessais rire et qui sécher nos larmes quand on été triste. Alors pourquoi nous as tu quitter ? Tu ne nous aimais plus ou en avant tu assez de ce clan avide de pouvoir ?

 **Itachi**

"Qui est mon cousin préféré ?" C'était la question que tu me posais dès qu'on se croisaient. Et je me rappelle que de ma petite voix enfantine je te répondais par des éclats rires que c'était moi. Tu étais après Shisui la personne qui me comprenais le mieux, qui voyer au delà des apparences pour tous j'étais Itachi le génie mais pour toi j'étais Itachi ton petit cousin préféré. Je ne serai te dire combien j'aimais t'entendre me raconter des histoires enfant ni combien je pouvais t'aimais mais je sais que lorsqu'ils sont rentrer sans toi j'ai eu comme un vide tu étais le grand frère que je n'aurai jamais et ce frère je venais de le perdre.

 **Sasuke**

Je devais avoir 4-5 ans quand tu es mort, je ne t'ai pas connu assez mais je me rappelle ton sourire et ta détermination a vouloir être Hokage. Aujourd'hui quelqu'un a le même sourire et le même rêve que toi, c'est mon meilleur ami Naruto, mais tu devais déjà le connaître puisqu'il est le fils de ton maître. Tu sais il te ressemble beaucoup il essayait d'impressionner Sakura mais elle ne le remarque pas mais elle me remarque moi alors que je l'ignore tout le temps comme Rin avec Kakashi. Quand je nous vois... je vous revois, je TE revois, c'est bizarre mais comme avec toi avec lui je me sens bien.

 **Nanao**

Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai pleurée ta disparition mais j'ai du pleurée longtemps. Pour moi tu étais le plus grand, tu étais le plus fort je t'idéalisais, tu étais mon héro mais tout cela n'étais que des rêves de petite fille. Tu avais beau être un héro... Tu es mort alors que le matin même comme a ton habitude tu étais venu nous saluez nous dire que tu partais en mission et que tu ne serais pas long. Mais les jours ont passés et tu n'étais toujours pas revenu.

Rin, Kakashi et Minato-Sensei était revenus mais pas toi. J'ai alors demander a ton équipe ou tu étais, Kakashi a baissé la tête, Rin se retenais de pleurer et Minato-Sensei m'a regarder en me disant que tu étais un grand Shinobi alors j'ai compris tu ne reviendrai pas, que tu ne reviendrai plus.

C'était fini.

* * *

 ** _Petit point important:_**

Dans cette fic Obito à 13ans, Shisui 11ans, Itachi 10ans et Sasuke ainsi que Nanao ont 5ans. Normalement entre Obito et Itachi il y a environ 10ans d'écart j'en ai mis moins pour que cela cadre avec le texte sans trop changer l'histoire originale, de plus on ne sait pas combien d'années il y a d'écart avec Shisui et Itachi donc j'ai mis 1an.


	2. Le rêveur

**Shisui**

 **Obito**

J'ai appris ta mort, je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai appris qui étais ton assassin je ne l'ai pas cru. C'étais impossible tu ne pouvais être mort, pas par sa main, pas par lui, c'était IMPOSSIBLE. Vous étiez inséparables, vous étiez meilleurs amis, alors comment cela a t il put arriver ? Shisui et Itachi les deux fiertés du clans, le duo parfait du clan Uchiwa et des Anbus. Tu ne pouvais pas être mort toi mon rêveur de cousin, toi qui aimais le village plus que tout, tu ne pouvais pas avoir disparus.

C'était Impossible.

 **Itachi**

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Shisui ? Pourquoi t'être donner la mort ? Pourquoi nous as tu toi aussi abandonner ? Qu'est ce que je vais leurs dire ? As tu pensais à ça avant de te résigner à mourir ?

Que dirais je a Nanao et Sasuke ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Dit le moi ?!

Ils ne leurs restaient que nous deux ! Tu le sais, tu le savais ! Tout ça a cause de notre famille ! Je ne te reverrais plus par leurs faute ! Par leurs égoïsme et leurs soif de pouvoir ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

Dis le moi!

Aide moi Shisui !

 **Sasuke**

Mission de long durée.

C'est l'excuse qu'on nous a dite à nous les plus jeunes. Tu es parties... Pour une mission de long durée. Sans un au revoir.

Personnes ne sait quand tu vas rentrer. Itachi à l'air de le savoir lui mais il est froid et distant depuis que tu es parties. On le voit a peine, il ne souris plus, il ne mange presque plus et il ne dors plus. Nao s'impatiente tu sais ? Tu lui as promis une surprise et puis elle s'ennuie de toi. Tu lui manques et tu me manques à moi aussi.

Quelques jours plus tard on dit que ton corps à été retrouver, je jouais dans le jardin quand mon père la dit à ma mère elle a très vite tourner sa tête vers moi et quand Nao est rentrer elle la regarder avant de pleurer. Mais je crois qu'elle a compris car elle eu vite fait de rendre l'étreinte et les larmes à maman.

 **Nanao**

Je suis vide.

J'ai pleurée tellement ta disparition que mon corps ne peut plus verser de larmes.

Tu es parties sans un au revoir, mère essaie de me consoler en vain et père me lance de plus en plus des regards triste et désolé peut être avait il compris que les sentiments que nous nous portions été trop fort et notre relation trop fusionnelle.

Je passe souvent dans des endroits ou tu avais l'habitude d'aller, de nous emmener. Je m'arrête repense a quand tu étais encore la a dire que tu nous aimais et que tu nous protégerais quand j'y repense la mélancolie m'emporte, je ferme les yeux et je te revoie comme si tu étais encore la mais je sais que quand ses derniers s'ouvriront tu ne seras pas là. Tout ne seras qu'un rêve.

Avant j'avais deux grands frères, Itachi et Sasuke, et deux cousins, Obito et Shisui, mais aujourd'hui il ne me reste que deux grands frères.

* * *

Nanao est née en aout et Sasuke en juillet n'ayant pas de lien de sang il est normal qu'ils ai le même âge.


	3. Le traître

**Itachi**

 **Obito**

C'est sur un chemin périeux sur lequel tu t'es lancé mon cher cousin mais sache que je te comprend qu'est ce qu'un Uchiwa ne ferait pas par amour.

Je vais détruire ce monde ainsi que Kakashi pour avoir tuer Rin. J'étais la quant il l'a tuée, je suis devenu fou et est accepter l'offre de notre ancêtre.

Je ferai revenir Rin et je ferai revenir tout ceux qui n'étaient destinée à mourir aussi vite.

Mes parents, nos compagnons, mon maitre et sa femme, Rin et beaucoup d'autres.

Ainsi nous pourrons peut être enfin vivre la vie que nous souhaitions.

 **Shisui**

Ça aurait du être moi...

Ça aurait du être moi et pas toi ! J'aurai du être l'auteur de ce massacre ! Mais j'ai préféré mourir que de rester dans cette vie pourrie.

Tu étais trop jeune.

J'aurai du être la pour toi, pour vous. J'étais votre ainé, j'aurai du vous protéger.

J'ai été lâche...

J'ai préférai fuir plutôt que d'affronter le clan. Si tu savais à quel point de m'en veux tu était comme un frère pour moi mais quel genre de frère étais je pour faire ça ?

Me le pardonneras tu un jour Itachi ?

 **Sasuke**

Je te tuerai. Je te le ferai payer. Je vais devenir fort incroyable fort tu verras je te tuerai et rétablirai l'honneur du clan ! Je te hais... Si tu savais comme je te hais !

...

Pourquoi...?

Pourquoi grand frère?

Dit moi pourquoi! J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi les avoirs tuer ? Pourquoi nous as tu épargnez ?

Est ce vraiment parce qu'on été trop jeune ou juste parce qu'on en valait pas la peine?

Mais maintenant je sais, je sais pourquoi tu nous a pas tuer! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas tuer!

C'était pour que je détruise Konoha. Pour que tout ces habitant qui vivent au détriment de ton bonheur et ton avenir périssent de ma main.

Je les tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier, ainsi ta mémoire sera vengée.

 **Nanao**

Ils sont mort...

ils sont tous mort.

Il ne reste que moi et Sasuke désormais. Le clan Uchiwa n'existe plus grâce a toi grand frère.

Nous n'avions plus de cousins et maintenant nous avons plus rien.

Sasuke dit qu'il te tuera mais a quoi bon venger les morts ?

Je sais que tu ne veux pas être venger et que tu veux juste qu'il devine assez fort pour survivre.

Je t'aime Itachi même après je continuerai de t'aimer.


	4. Le vengeur

**Sasuke**

 **Obito**

Tu n'as pas compris. Tu n'as rien compris. As tu même essayer de comprendre?

Tout ce qu'il a fait était pour toi, pour vous. Il vous a protéger en se fessant passer pour un traître, un meurtrier. Tout ça par amour pour ces cadets et de sa patrie sans rien attendre en retour.

Il a sacrifié un père, une mère, deux frères, une sœur, une fiancée, un clan et plus que tout un village qui était aussi sa famille.

Tu as toujours était têtu Sasuke mais j'aurai espérer que tu essayes de comprennes le geste de ton frère au lieu de chercher vengeance inutilement.

Rien ne se fait par hasard. Car si cela n'avait pas été lui...

ça aurait pus être toi.

 **Shisui**

J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras et pardonneras ton frère.

Tout ce qu'il a fait... il la fait pour ceux qui compter pour lui. Ne doutes jamais qu'il t'aime et qu'il aime aussi votre sœur.

Vous êtes ça raison de vivre, son rayon de lumière dans les ténèbres qui le dévore ainsi que ça fierté.

Pardonne lui ses erreurs et essais de comprendre sa décision puisqu'à sa place …

Qu'aurais tu fais ?

 **Itachi**

Je n'espère pas que tu comprennes un jour mon geste. Je n'espère pas non plus que tu me pardonnes en jour petit frère.

Mais sache qu'aujourd'hui comme hier et comme tout les jours passée je n'ai eu de cesse de veuillez sur vous et de vous aimez.

Pardonne moi Sasuke, mais j'ai failli je n'ai pas su arrêter Danzo et ces folies de grandeurs et de pouvoirs, je n'ai pas su arrêter Papa et Maman ainsi que le clan quant ils ont vouluent renverser le système mis en place part le 2ème Hokage, je n'ai pas su protéger mon meilleur ami quant il a voulue essayer de changer les choses seul et je n'ai pas su te protéger toi alors que tu avais le plus besoin de moi.

Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

 **Nanao**

Pourquoi? Pourquoi Sasuke?

Pourquoi es tu partie sans moi?

Je me sens seule...

Je me sens tellement seule.

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques.

Je veillerai sur toi comme me la demander Itachi-nii,

quoi qu'il m'en coûte, qu'importe les obstacles je veillerai sur toi et te protégerai.

Je t'aime n'en doute jamais mais je t'en prie...

Je t'en prie Sasuke... Quand tout sera fini...

rentre à la maison.


	5. La Princesse

**Hello-o**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre de For You, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Je remercie Marco29380 pour avoir suivie et mis en favoris ma fanfic.**

 **Et Ajiahdompey pour avoir laisser une reviews.**

 **Ainsi que tout ce qui ont suivie et aimer cette fanfic.**

* * *

 **For You... : Nanao**

 **Obito**

Tu étais la seule fille du groupe ainsi que la seule étrangère au clan.

Tu avais tout perdue mais tu gardais le sourire.

Quand tu m'idolatrais je pensais que rien ne pouvais m'arriver mais je suis mort au combat pour le village et je me suis dit que ne vous verrai plus me regarder comme un héro.

Tu avais beau ne pas être du même sang que moi tu m'étais plus proche avec les garçons que n'importe qui.

Pour toi je n'étais pas Obito le raté,

pour toi j'étais Obito le Héro.

 **Shisui**

J'ai toujours voulue une petite soeur pour la protégée, jouer avec et tout simplement m'en occuper mais je n'ai pas eu la chance d'en avoir une.

Quand tante Mikoto est tomber enceinte j'ai souhaité que ce soit une fille mais malheureusement c'était encore un garçon certes Sasuke était adorable mais il n'était pas une fille.

Quand tu es arrivée tout à changer j'avais enfin une soeur à protéger et dont je pourrai m'occuper mais je n'avais pas prévu de t'aimer aussi fort.

Sache qu'à ma mort mon seul regret étais de ne pas t'avoir revue une dernière fois.

J'ai veillais sur toi au même titre qu'Itachi et je continuerai jusqu'à ta mort

Et j'espère que s'il nous est permis de renaitre que nous nous retrouvions dans une vie meilleure.

 **Itachi**

Je suis partis sans un regard, je suis mort sans regret et puis je suis revenue à la vie et est changer d'avis.

Je t'avais laisser tant de misères et de peines et pourtant tu n'as eu de cesse de m'aimer moi qui avait déserter moi qui était un assassin tu m'as toujours vu comme ton frère et non comme un monstre et pour ça je te dis merci.

Merci de m'avoir aimé et chéri.

Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir crus en moi.

Merci de m'avoir souris et câliner avec tes bras d'enfants.

Merci d'avoir pleurer pour moi et d'avoir prier pour mon âme.

Merci d'être encore la aujourd'hui et d'avoir chanter pour moi.

Et un dernier merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi.

 **Sasuke**

Nous avons aucuns lien de sang et pourtant tu n'as eu de cesse de m'aimer et de me soutenir, encourager et veiller.

Et pourtant je n'ai pas su te rendre toute cette affection que tu avais pour moi je n'ai su te le rendre ni même le remarquer... il a fallu que tu te rapproche de Shisui pour que la jalousie m'envahisse et il a fallu que je parte pour me rendre compte que tu me manquais.

Mais j'ai très vite vu que ne m'attendrais plus le jour où moi et Itachi avons combattus.

J'ai vu a ton regard suppliant que c'était ma dernière chance et pourtant j'y suis aller.

Je ne t'ai adresser aucun mot, aucun geste a peine un regard.

Quand je suis passé près de toi sans rien dire j'ai entendue tes pleures.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleurais. Pour moi? Pour Itachi? Ou pour nous deux?

Je ne méritais pas tes larmes et encore moins ton attentes.

Le tuer était ma seule raison de vivre.

Sans haine je ne suis rien.


End file.
